canadian_boysfandomcom-20200215-history
Students (Secondary School by the Sea)
The students of Jenhamville High in the Canadian Boys in-universe comedy/drama TV series Secondary School by the Sea are the prime focus of the show, apart from the teacher protagonists Dartmouth and Jollimore. Biologies The students of Jenhamville High are a very diverse troupe, coming from all kinds of backgrounds and creeds, with many types of skin, hair and eye colour. Their school uniforms consist of black blazers, trousers and a pair of laced shoes with white undershirts, cotton socks and striped ties in light blue, light orange and sunshine yellow stripes. Female students sometimes wear black skirts with shorts and leggings underneath. Personalities An overwhelming majority of the Jenhamville High students are inclined to cause as much bad behaviour and havoc as to possibly bring the school's reputation to tatters. Some even show borderline-psychopathic traits, especially in their continuing pursuit to put Dartmouth out of his teaching job - by killing him according to whatever murderous plan they concoct. A select few students, however, are actually committed to their studies, and they pay very close attention to their lessons and schoolwork even in the face of great distraction from their lesser-behaved peers or Dartmouth's harsh teaching manners and habits. The students whose regular teacher is Jollimore often call him "the best teacher ever" and can't imagine ever having Dartmouth as their teacher. They frequently mix up the twins Rockingham and Boulderwood due to their near-identical appearance and their ages; the only difference is Boulderwood's outfit being a darker shade of grey than Rockingham's. Dartmouth's monikers Throughout the series, Dartmouth has called the students by many insulting names, apparently in an attempt to reduce their intelligence so they can't think up more ideas on how to kill him. On very few occasions, he instead calls them by a positive name, though this is usually in scathing sarcasm. Negative names * "Stupid kids" (the most common) * "Dumb kids" (said quite frequently) * "Damn kids" (if he is very angry or ordering an immediate command) * "Nasty kids" (sometimes said after a failed murder attempt on him by the students) * "Horrible kids" (when the students are behaving particularly badly) * "Killer kids" (said quite a lot, usually when he winds up in hospital) * "Bloody kids" (said after a particularly damaging incident or an awful case of bad student conduct) * "No-gooders" (said quite a lot, especially immediately after he has been hurt by a student) * "Total losers" (if the students lose at something, especially very badly) * "Bad losers" (if the students lose at something, especially if they're not taking their loss well) * "Sore losers" (also said if the students are bitter about a loss) Positive names * "Little lovelies" (in Manic Monday and sarcastically) * "Lovely kids" (also in Manic Monday and sarcastically) * "Sweet kids" (also in Manic Monday and sarcastically) * "Our winners" (sarcastically, even if the students DID win at something) * "Our champions" (also sarcastically, even in the event of the students winning) Gallery Dartmouth and Jollimore with their students.jpeg|Dartmouth and Jollimore with some of their students in a classroom. First Day Back at School.jpeg|The students with Dartmouth and Jollimore in the hallways on the first day back at school. Dartmouth, Jollimore and students on beach.jpeg|Some of the students with Dartmouth and Jollimore on the beach in The Beach is Back. Dartmouth and Jollimore get trick-or-treated.jpeg|Some of the students, dressed in Halloween costumes, come to trick-or-treat Dartmouth (as a werewolf) and Jollimore (as a vampire) at their house. Category:Secondary School by the Sea Category:Secondary School by the Sea characters